Hum Hallelujah
by Not So 133t
Summary: Starts off where the epilogue of Deathly Hallows left off. When Al, Rose, Scorpius, and their friends go to Hogwarts, things get hectic when James and Lily Potter, the Potter kids' grandparents, suddenly show up. Title inspired by song by Fall Out Boy
1. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Well, This starts off where the epilogue in _Deathly_ _Hallows_ ended. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

Slytherin.

Albus Severus Potter dreaded the thought of having being put in Slytherin. You-Know-Who himself was in that house long ago. He knew that most Slytherins today were all right, but still...their dark reputation still lingered. His cousin, Rose Weasley, was thinking the exact same thing. The two had a lot to live up to. Al's father was the famous Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. Nineteen years ago, Harry defeated Voldemort in an epic battle. As Al heard it, Voldemort was hit with his own rebounding curse. Rose Weasley came from a whole line of Gryffindors, and if she was sorted in Slytherin, it would break her family's heart. The two sat across from each other in the train compartment, as Albus had his best friends, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander(A/N: Luna's kids)sitting next to him. Rose also had Neville and Hannah's daughter, Alice Longbottom, sitting next to her as well. "Hi, er, may I sit here?" a boy with whitish-blondish hair asked nervously. Al recognized him as Scorpius Malfoy, the boy Uncle Ron was talking about on the platform, the son of Draco Malfoy. "Sure," Al shrugged. He could feel Rose glaring at him.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said, shaking everyone's hand. Everyone introduced themselves as well.

"What house do you want to be in?" asked Brennan Finnigan.

"Hmm. My whole family has been in Slytherin. My mum, dad, and grandmum don't really care if I get sorted in anywhere else but Slytherin, but grandad says it's a must. I guess I want to be in Gryffindor. I don't care if granddad'll beat me up, he doesn't have a wand anymore, anyway."

Al couldn't believe it. Malfoy? A Gryffindor? Is Scorpius did get sorted into Gryffindor, he would've been the first Malfoy that was a Gryffindor. Now that made Albus and Rose feel worse.

"Me, I want to be in Ravenclaw. Like our mum." Lorcan said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor,"

All this talk about sorting made Al squirm. Rose piped up, "You'd better get into your robes, then." Al strongly suspected that was to get everyone's mind off the Sorting ceremony. A few minutes later, everyone was in their crisp, new Hogwarts robes. "Anything off the cart, dears?" A lady pushing a cart full of sweets said.

"Anything, guys? I've got some money from Gringotts," Albus offered.

"Chocolate Frogs! I just need your dad, Al!" Brennan laughed.

"Bertie Bott's, please?" The twins chimed.

"I'll have Chocolate Frogs." Alice said.

"Pumpkin Pasties," Both Rose and Scorpius said. Rose blushed.

Al paid the woman his money and poured all of the candy on the table. "Wow! You bought extras?" Scorpius asked in amazement. "Of course," Al replied. "I have to spend all of my cash because I won't need them this year." For the next twenty minutes, they talked, laughed, and hungrily ate their sweets. Brennan whooped because he finally got Harry Potter("Thank you, Al!")in his Chocolate Frog. "We are approaching our destination. Please prepare to get off the train." a voice suddenly said. Al looked out his window. There it was. Hogwarts.


	2. Dad is wha?

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here? You all right Al?"

Hagrid beamed down on Al and his friends. "Yeh look jus' like yer dad! How yeh've grown! Why, I haven't seen yeh since yeh was abou' eigh'!" He chortled. "Al! Al! I have a great surprise! You're going to like it," James said, skidding up to the first years before they left for the boats. Fred Weasley, George Weasley's son, caught up with him, panting "Yeah, yeah!". Al acknowledged them by nodding before he left. The first years gasped when they saw the brilliant sight of Hogwarts looming in front of him. Al and Rose remained silent. They seemed to be the only ones to remember in the excitement of the hour that a harsh battle was fought here, nineteen years ago, killing Teddy Lupin's parents as well. "Four to a boat!" Hagrid boomed. Al, Lorcan, Lysander, and Brennan were in a boat together, while Scorpius, Rose, Alice, and Luke Thomas were in another boat together. Rose had inherited her father's signature trait where her ears tured red when she was embarrased or angry. From the lantern light, it was clear that her ears were as red as a tomato, sitting next to Scorpius. It was a little hard to tell, but you could see a pink tinge in Scorpius's pale cheeks as well. Al smirked. Rose glared at him. They were sort of like brother and sister, if you see it that way.

Finally, the first years arrived at the front door of Hogwarts. "Here we go!" Lorcan said eagerly. Al squeezed his eyes shut. His palms were getting sweaty and his skin was getting clammy. That was _not _a good sign. Rose looked at him over his shoulder, her face fraught with worry. Al winked and whispered, "McGonagall goes by alphabetical order. You're a 'W'." Rose seemed to feel better after that. But then, Al passed James at the Gryffindor table. Jame grinned and pointed to the huge table where the teachers ate. There he was, in all his glory, Harry Potter at that teacher's table. Teddy Lupin was there, too. Soon, all of Al's friends were pointing towards his dad at the table.

"You must be happy!"

"I can't _wait _to tell him I finally completed my card collection with him!"(obviously Brennan)

Rose looked pertrified. Scorpius grinned. "I can't wait to meet your dad, Al!" he said. Al looked pale. Teddy Lupin grinned and waved at the kids, while Harry winked. Al and Rose tried to stifle whimpers. Finally, Headmistress McGonagall spoke. "Students and staff," she said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We have two changes in staffing this year. Mr. Harry Potter will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts, while Mr. Teddy Lupin will be taking over Flying lessons. Madame Hooch is spending the next few years as a referee for the Quidditch World Cup, and also helping train the British team. We welcome both Professor Potter and Professor Lupin," the school erupted into a loud applause, mostly for Harry(there were some mumbling as well). "We are also pleased to welcome the new first years that are arriving into our school," McGonagall continued. She then pulled out an old, tattered hat, a scroll, and then she cleared her throat. But then, she didn't beging the Sorting just yet. The Hat was singing a song(A/N I was too lazy to write a song of my own). One by one, she called out the names. Lorcan was sorted into Ravenclaw, Lysander into Gryffindor, Alice into Hufflepuff, Brennan into Gryffindor(It took that hat about six minutes to decide where he went), Luke into Ravenclaw, until finally-

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

He got a few nasty looks from some people, including James. Harry and Al remained sober. After about ten minutes, Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry beamed at him, despite him being the son of an old foe. A few more names, and then it was Al's turn.

"Potter, Albus!"

The last thing he saw before the Hat went over his eyes was Harry and Teddy giving a smile and a thumbs up.

"Hmm? Potter, are we?" the Hat asked.

Al gave a tiny, squeaky, "Mm-hmm."

"Ah. Very courageous, smart, loyal, yet with a hint of ambition." Al then thought of his father's words: _The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account_. The Sorting Hat said, "Sure you want to be in Gryffindor? Well, like father, like son. GRYFFINDOR!"

Al breathed a sigh of relief, as he sat between James and Scorpius, who were having a very animated chat("You'll like Teddy, he's the best! My dad, too."). Al grinned at Harry and Teddy, who were grinning as widely as ever. Rose was called up a while later, but was sorted into Gryffindor. The color in her ears seemed to go down a bit. James patted her on the back as she sat next to Scorpius. "Now, let us begin the feast!" McGonagall boomed. Suddenly, food appeared on the tables. Al smiled. This was just as Dad and James had described it. A few minutes later, Harry and Teddy tapped the kids on the back.

"Congrats, everybody!" Harry said, beaming.

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you!" Scorpius said, swallowing his potatoes.

Harry chortled. "Pleasure's all mine. I look forward to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, I won't play favorites, so don't expect me to add points to Gryffindor every two minutes,"

"Me neither," Teddy said, trying to keep a straight face. Apparently, he would find it hard not to play favorites. "Now if you excuse me, I shall go down the able to meet Victoire."

"Ooh, sounds like he's in loooove!" James said.

Harry and the kids laughed.


	3. The Slightest Feeling

A/N: _Hooray! 7th Grade is finally over! To celebrate, I'm updating all of my stories, plus I'm adding my first one-shot! _Harry Potter _does not belong to me._

"Dad, how did Lily take it? Y'know, that you were going to Hogwarts?"

"Son, she was screaming like a banshee."

The students of Hogwarts were already eating dessert, stuffing their faces with anything on the table. Kneeling next to Al was Harry Potter, his father, with Scorpius and James continuing their discussion. Rose was talking to a prefect, not very different from her mother, Hermione, when she was in her first year. "Al, may I have some of that fudge?" Harry asked, his eyes glued to it. Al handed him the piece of fudge, and he managed to sneak a peek at Teddy Lupin with Victoire. They were having a lively conversation, but Victoire was unable to hide the dreamy expression she had on her face. Harry caught Al's expression and sighed. "I wonder how they're going to manage in their relationship. "Teacher-student relationships are taboo; in the Muggle world, you can get imprisoned." Al nodded slightly. However, he wasn't paying any attention to his father's words. McGonagall was glaring at Harry and Teddy. They both stared at her and nodded. Hastily, they hurried back to the teacher's table, Teddy's hair was going violet, and his cheeks going pink. It was sort of obvious he was embarrased.

When the students had their fill, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "That was a very wonderful feast indeed," she said, holding up her glass of water. "Now let us all sing the school song." A banner with the lyrics suddenly appeared. Students were singing the song at their own pace, with James and Fred going very slow("Oh, they're just like Fred and George!" McGonagall said). Finally, when they ended, the school erupted into an applause. "Off you go!" said Professor McGonagall. "By the way, kids, I'll be your Head of House," Harry said to the Gryffindor students. They nodded proudly; the famous Harry Potter was their Head of House after all. "Al, your brother...he's great!" Scorpius said, grinning, "He's going to give me some of those Weasley products everyone's using! Al...what's wrong?" Al shook his head. "Nothing, Scorp." Although Al had the slightest feeling that this year was going to be _very_ exciting.

A/N: _Short, but descriptive. The real action begins in the next chapter!_


	4. An Inner Conflict

A/N: Wow. I have no witty remarks today. This has been a lazy week. Okay, so here is the new chapter! _Harry Potter _does not belong to me. I only own copies of the books and the DVD's of the movies. I give credit to QuickQuotesQuill07 for giving the idea of the central conflict in this chapter. The dream sequnce is inspired by a trailer I saw for the film _The Invisible._

_--_

_Al silently walked down the corridors at Hogwarts, on his way to Potions. Suddenly, he saw Scorpius, Rose , James, and his friends all laughing and talking. Al waved to them. Nobody acknowledged him; he walked up to them instead. "Hello?" he said, waving his hand. Still, nobody even looked up. Al tried to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but not once did he acknowledge him. Al began to get nervous. He pounded on his brother's shoulder furiously but James never seemed to notice. Putting a finger to Scorpius's back to nudge him, his hand went through; Al looked in shock. He tried to grab Rose's hand, but still, his hand went through, like trying to grab at thin air. Al then ran towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, trying to find comfort in his father. "Dad! Dad!" he cried. Harry Potter never replied, either. Al still cried his name all over again. "Dad! Dad!" He threw Harry's book across the clasroom, knocking down something from the shelf, making a loud noise...for Al, anyway.When Al looked at his dad again, he found that the thick book he threw was back on the desk, and the mess he made was somehow all cleaned up in a flash. Horrified, Al ran out of the classroom and looked around frantically. He found Slytherin Gregory Goyle, whom Al never liked, and tackled Goyle. All that Al hit was the floor. As a whole mob of students walked towards him, he just stood there as the students walked into him as if he were just thin air. Finally, Al screamed, desperate for someone to help him, but help never came. Al was all alone._

Sweating, Al snapped his eyes open, panting. "It was just a dream...It was just a dream." He coughed. Just to see if he was still dreaming, he ran over to where his father slept, not far from the dormitories. Al gently shook Harry awake, with Harry mumbling.

"Aren't you a little too old to be sleeping in my bed?" he yawned. Al just stared.

"I had a nightmare."

"Then tell me about it."

So, Al told his father all about the dream, excluding the part where he tried to tackle Goyle. Mr. Potter closed his green eyes and nodded. When Al finished, Harry sighed.

"Do you think you think you're invisible? Metaphorically?"

"Kinda," said Al honestly. "I think Scorpius is paying more attention to James, and..."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think Rose fancies Scorpius. That's why she pays more attention to him," Al whispered nervously. Harry chuckled.

"Uncle Ron isn't going to like that, now, will he? We'll keep this a secret now, son, okay?"

Al smiled and nodded. Harry hugged his son 'good night', and showed him the way to the dormitories, in case Al forgot. Tucking himself under the covers, Al peacefully went to sleep.

"Al! Al! Al! We have flying lessons first thing in the morning!"

The voice of Brennan Finnigan woke Al up, like a human alarm clock. Al looked around. Scorpius had already gone to breakfast. Feeling a bit sorry, he followed Brennan and Luke to breakfast. "May I sit here?" Al asked nervously to Scorpius, Rose, James and the others. Scorp nodded. Al took a seat next to him, and ate quietly for the rest of the meal. "Flying lessons!" Brennan reminded Al. "Oh right! You're the first class Teddy has! Good luck!" James said proudly.

The kids had to run to flying lessons; the timetables they got had a mistake, the actual time was 10 minutes earlier than listed. Luckily, thanks to the Marauder's Map, Al and his friends got there just in time. Apparently, they were the first ones there, too.

"Hello," Teddy said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I think we should wait for the others...Professor," Rose said, trying to keep a straight face. Soon enough, the other first years had arrived.

"Everyone here? Good. I-am-Professor-Lupin, but you can call me Teddy." Teddy said, stifling a laugh.

"Hellloooo, Teddddyyy!" the class said playfully. The girls, besides Rose, were whispering excitedly, with audible mutters of "He's cute!".

The rest of the class went well. Harry could see the class from his window, and was grinning proudly at Al and his friends. He also noticed Alice Longbottom was doing a bit better than that her father nearly 25 years ago. Teddy spotted Harry in the window and mouthed, "They're doing great!" Harry nodded and grinned in reply. Teddy's hair was turning a neon green, but he quickly put on his 'emergency beanie' to cover it up.

After class, Brennan, who was the most excited about the flying lessons, trembled. "I've never realized my fear of heights until now..." he muttered. Scorp and Rose laughed, while Al just nodded.

"Why're you so quiet? What's wrong with you?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Nothing." Al shrugged.

"'Fess up," Scorp said.

"I'm fine," Al replied curtly.

Rose and Scorp still seemed suspicious, but it wasn't until Potions that Al condessed. And that was with the help of some Veritaserum. After class, Rose had managed to sneak a drop into Al's pumpkin juice at lunch.

"Okay, Al. Why are you so quiet?" Scorp asked.

"I thought that you two were ditching me...Scorp is spending more time with James, and Rose is spending more time with Scorp." Al said truthfully.

Scorp and Rose frowned. Unfortunately, that Veritaserum only lasted for a couple of munutes, as Rose had thought one drop would be sufficient.

"What?" said Scorp, his anger rising; his cheeks were having that pinkish tinge again. "I would never...You don't trust me, do you? Because of my family. Did it ever occur to you that the Sorting Hat had a reason for putting me in Gryffindor?"

Al glared. "What makes you think I thought that?"

"Nothing."

For the rest of the day, Al and Scorp never talked to each other, with a desperate Rose trying to start a conversation. Suddenly, there was a loud _crack _coming from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, followed by a crash. The trio ran towards Harry's classroom, only to find a collapsed Harry, and...

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Cliffhanger! Chapter 5 coming up!


	5. THE Potters

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! My summer-laziness kicked in. Here is the new chapter, and I promise it DOES NOT end in a cliffhanger! Oh yeah, on July 12, all stories will be on hiatus till August 2nd! I'm going on vacation to the Phillippines, and I don't have a laptop. Harry Potter does not belong to me. Sorry this for the short chapter. Ehe. Writer's block.

--xxx--

There, in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, was none other than the origingal Lily and James Potter. Harry was lying down on the floor, who apparently fainted. Lily and James looked scared themselves. A huge crowd had gathered in front of the classroom, but only the younger James and Al were permitted in, seeing their father had fainted, and McGonagall arrived a while later. "L-Lily and James," she gasped. It was a wonder why she had not fainted, while Harry did, considering McGonagall's age.

"McGonagall?" they replied in wonder.

James averted his gaze to Harry, who was still lying down. "He looks just like me!" older James said, ruffling his hair. Al and James just stared. "Him too!" the older James pointed to Al. "But he has my eyes, dear," Lily gasped. Al only nodded. Just then, all the other teachers came running in, confused about the ruckus. Slughorn was in a shock. One of his most beloved students was here, back from the dead! "Lily..." he mumbled, small tears forming. Lily, however, looked even more confused, as to why her former potions teacher was still working in Hogwarts. "Hi, Professor Slughorn." she said, waving. "Er, I thought we were just apparating to an Order meeting..." James said nervously. "Lily, James...Come with me." McGonagall said, still awestruck. "Albus, younger James, take your father to the hospital wing."

_IN THE HOSPITAL WING..._

"Oh, what happened? Ginny? Lily? What are you doing at Hogwarts?"

Harry moaned. "Well, your dead parents accidentally travelled forward in time. But nothing much." James replied with a sly grin.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, turns out, it was an Apparating accident. A rare one at that," Ginny said, pointing to the elder Lily and James at the foot of the bed. Older Lily and James waved nervously.

"But don't worry. We filled them in on the last 35 years." Al chuckled, grinning ear to ear. Oh boy. He was becoming more and more like younger James.

"Harry?" Lily said, looking at her son. "You're so big!" Harry put on his infamous round glasses, and it shocked older James that his son looked a lot like him. The rest of the family just chuckled nervously. Well, if your dead parents just popped out of nowhere wouldn't you be in shock?


End file.
